


Strong Coffee

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Twister (1996)
Genre: Coffee, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill just needs some coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW Weekend Challenge, with the prompt, "3. Strong Coffee"

Bill needed some coffee. Like seriously strong coffee. Aunt Meg's coffee.

But Aunt Meg was still in the hospital, and Jo was visiting her. The rest of the Stormchasers were spread around Haynes and Beltzer's apartment on makeshift beds, fast asleep.

Bill should be sleeping too, but there was just so much to do. They had to get all the readouts from Dorothy organized and start on that project, and someone needed to get started on setting up the lab again. They needed to apply for funding; they needed to redesign Dorothy, and get funding to make more units; and they needed to probably hire some more workers. Bill made a mental note to see what patents Jo had filed when making Dorothy.

Then there was the other "to do" list in Bill's mind. Someone needed to go to Meg's house and salvage what they could. The insurance company needed to be called. The companies that ensured his and the Stormchasers' trucks needed to be called too. Eddie and Jonas would have a funeral soon, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to attend.

Those were all things he needed to discuss with the team once they finally woke up again.

But Bill could get some work done in the meantime, if only he had some strong coffee. Coffee would keep him awake, and let him concentrate on the data that was currently swimming before his eyes.

As long as he could concentrate, he could ignore the last few items on his 'to do' list. Give his two weeks' notice at the station. Go back to his and Melissa's apartment to get his things. Find a new place to live.

Talk to Melissa. Hell, talk to Jo.

Bill just didn't want to think about those painful things right now. So instead, he focused on Dorothy's data. He just needed a little coffee, and he'd be good to go for a few more hours.

Just... some strong... cof-


End file.
